Peach Gets the Shot
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom has gotten vaccinated, except for Princess Peach. That's why Toadsworth forces Peach to get a flu shot from Dr. Mario, but the perky princess has other ideas...


**Peach Gets the Shot**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla: Woo! I got my flu shot yesterday, and MAN!!!! I feel good! In fact, I felt so good getting the needle shot, I decided to write this insane one-shot about what would happen if Princess Peach Toadstool got a needle. And boy, have we never seen Peach get a shot, have we? (insert laugh track here) Well, I hope that you read and enjoy, ladies and gentlemen! Though don't worry about reviewing - that's _your decision_, not mine. (smiles) Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: All of the Mario characters belong to Nintendo. Especially Princess Peach Toadstool.

-----------

In the Mushroom Kingdom, regular Toads all around Toad Town were starting to get their usual shots. Mario and Luigi also got their shots, and were ready to face the diseases that spread around during the autumn season. Though the only resident in the Mushroom Kingdom who _refused_ to get a shot for protection against the flue was none over than her royal highness... Princess Peach Toadstool.

"Come on, princess!" Toadsworth begged, trying to drag Peach out of her room, "You don't want to get sick now, do you?"

Peach growled, and she pushed Toadsworth away. "No! I'm fine, see?" She coughed a bit, and shook her head. "So I have a little cough. Why do I need a stupid shot, anyway?" She gave Toadsworth an angry glare and placed her hands on her hips.

Toadsworth stammered nervously. "Errr, ah, umm, you see, princess, eh, it's for protecting you from all those nasty diseases that could do some harm to you and cause fatal sickness," The elder mushroom man tried to explain.

Peach lowered her eyes. "Oh sure, so you're saying that I could very well be getting sick because-"

BAM!!! Two Toad guards whacked Peach in the back of the head with flower vases, and they picked up Peach, carrying her out of her room and headed down the hallway, heading to the doctor's office.

-----------

Peach moaned a bit, opening her eyes slowly, to see Dr. Mario looking straight at her. Peach gasped, and she got up. "What? Dr. Mario?" She looked down, and much to her dismay, she was strapped down to the patient's bed. "Hey! What's the meaning of this!?" She started struggling, trying to get out of the hard strap.

Dr. Mario chuckled, patting Peach on the back. "Oh, my dear fair princess, the Toads have strapped you down to make sure that you wouldn't escape. Now, this will be very quick..." He then got out of his chair, headed to the cabinet, and opened it, searching for a needle.

Peach gulped, and she whimpered as she started to tremble in her seat. "I'm scared, doctor..." She peeped, her lips trembling.

Dr. Mario only whistled as he moved several different objects away from each other. He took out a red-spotted mushroom and placed it on his desk, before going back to the cabinet, searching for a needle. After a few tries, he managed to get the needle. "A-ha! Here we go, one perfect, clean needle!" The doctor then opened a jar of flu-resistance and placed the needle in, getting the resistance into the needle through its sharp point. He then held the needle in his right hand, closing the jar of flu resistance and then approached Peach. "Okay, princess, you see this mushroom on my desk?" He pointed at the red-spotted mushroom.

Peach nodded, still frightened by the thought of getting the needle.

Dr. Mario cleared his throat. "Well, I'll give it to you as a treat if you be a good girl and take the needle. So..." He readied the needle. "This won't hurt a bit-"

BAM!!!! Peach kicked Dr. Mario by the side with her right foot, and she then squeezed out of the strap, jumping out of the patient bed and taking the red-spotted mushroom. She ran out of the room, pushing aside a few Toads into the walls. Dr. Mario got up and gave chase, tucking the needle in his right pocket in his white coat. Peach turned to the right, and started to run downstairs, gasping as she glanced back to see Dr. Mario running after her. Peach then screamed as she tripped over a young Toad boy and started to bounce down the stairs, falling flat on her face on the bottom. She quickly got up, dusted herself, left the staircase and headed to the northern direction, running through the main hallway of her castle. Peach then jumped up and started to float in midair as she looked down to see Toads holding several delicious pastries in their hands. Peach then landed back on the ground and entered the ladies' restroom, knowing that Dr. Mario couldn't come in.

Peach let out a sigh of relief as she hid behind a bathroom stool, locking it. She sat on the toilet seat, and smiled, eating the red spotted mushroom. She let out a well received burp, but much to her shock and dismay, Dr. Mario popped up from the stall next to her. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Peach busted the bathroom stall door down and started to head out of the ladies' restroom, before bumping into a Toad and getting stuck in a tall, purple vase. She screamed, struggling to get out, her butt sticking out. Dr. Mario came out, and he smiled, taking out the needle and a red market. He drew a circle around Peach's butt with the red marker, making a point on the center of the pink dress. He then placed away the red marker and readied the needle, a few seconds later sticking it into Peach's butt, right in the center. Peach screamed in pain, and she started crying as the seconds passed by, before Dr. Mario finally took the needle out. Peach let out a sigh of relief, and she was pulled out of the vase by Dr. Mario.

Peach turned around, and smiled. "That wasn't so bad," She admitted, moaning a bit as she rubbed her sore rear, "Though the needle was...sharp..."

Dr. Mario laughed heartily, patting Peach on the back. "There, that a girl, peach! See how quick and easy it was?" He winked.

Peach chuckled nervously, muttering quietly to herself. "Yeah, you pervert... sticking the needle in _my butt_, yeah, real smooth..."

"Don't worry about your rear end," Dr. Mario assured, patting Peach's butt. "It will be fine after a few minutes. Sure, it's sore now, but why, say, after a game of tennis or golf, you won't even feel the pain! Ha!" He laughed heartily, walking down the hallway with Peach. "But hey! At least now you don't need any more needle shots!"

Peach gasped, and she smiled widely, hugging Dr. Mario. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed, giving the doctor a kiss and skipping merrily down the hallway, happy that she won't require anymore needles.

Dr. Mario slightly blushed, but he then chuckled. "Yeah, no more needle shots... for _three years_..." He started to cackle maniacally, falling down to his knees and looking up. He then stopped and got back to his feet, clearing his throat, and headed back to his office as the doctor received strange looks from the Toads coming up and down the hallway.

-----------

**THE END**


End file.
